Past, Present, Future
by dream18writer
Summary: This is a story about what happened to Kirino and Shindou in the Past, Present, and Future. Pretty much how they meet, what happened to them later and what happened after middle school. (Bad summary. I know. Sorry.) (Please review.)
1. Chapter 1: Past, part 1

It is an ordinary day in Inazuma town. The sun was out and everyone was going about their normal day. This included 5 year old Shindou Takuto. He was on his way to Raimon elementary school but on the way, his normal bullies come and started picking on him. They got right in front of him and looked at him with scary looks. Shindou was scared. These guys normally would hit him or take his things so he was scared of what they were about to do.

"Hey, Takuto." One of them said getting up in Shindou face.

Shindou was really scared and didn't answer. He tried to step back but another of the kids put his leg out and tripped Shindou. He fell straight to the ground and began to cry. "Watch were you are going. Crybaby Takuto." The kid that tripped him said.

Shindou continued to cry. The others just laughed and said, "He really is crybaby Takuto."

So they laughed then they heard something. "Meanie." was the word they heard.

They looked back and saw a little kid with pink short hair in twin tails. "What did you say?" The main bully said to this kid.

"Meanie." The kid said bluntly. "You guys are meanies." The bullies got mad and began to charge at this pink haired kid. "Don't do that." He said with a grin.

"Why is that?" They said after they stopped.

"Mama's right over there." He said pointing to a car in the distance.

The bullies laughed and said, "Your mom's here?"

"I'm new so I still am learning my way around." The kid said. The he signaled his hand to the car to move forward and then the car started coming closer. The bullies got scared and ran away.

"Bye-bye." The kid said to the bullies while they run away. Once they were gone the kid looked over at Shindou who was still crying. The kid gave a small smile and went over to him. "Hey. You ok?" The kid asked with a smile on their face.

Shindou looked at the kid and tried to stop crying. He wiped his tears away but they still dropped from his eyes. He was still sad and scared by the bullies. The kid just smiled and tried to help him wipe the tears away. After Shindou stopped crying he got up and said, "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem. I don't like bullies to much. Glad I could help you." The kid looked in the direction of the bullies again. The kid looked back at Shindou and asked, "going to school now?"

Shindou began to get really nervous, "Y-y-y-yes. I g-g-go to R-r-r-r-raimon…" Before he could finish the kid interrupted.

"You go to Raimon elementary school? Right?" The kid asked with on excited look on their face. Shindou was too nervous to say anything, so he nodded his head yes. "I am going too. Do you want a ride?" The kid asked while the car pulled up to them.

Again Shindou could not answer. He was nervous by the sudden offer. Then the cars window came down and the women inside asked, "Ranmaru, do you want me to drive you the rest of the way?"

"Yes mama." The kid grabbed Shindou and said, "can he come too?" Ranmaru asked.

Ranmaru's mother looked at the shaking boy and said, "Sure. Is that alright little one?" She asked Shindou. Shindou responded with a slight nod.

"Then we better get going or you will be late." Ranmaru said pulling Shindou into the car.

He went in but he was still very nervous however they seemed like good people so he was able to relax a little.

On the way there Ranmaru gave his introduction. "Oh… I forgot my name is Kirino Ranmaru."

Shindou looked at him and then quickly looked back down, "Shindou Takuto." He whispered.

"Shindou." Kirino thought for a moment and said, "Can I call you Shin-chan?"

Shindou looked at Kirino a bit surprised. "S-sure." He whispered. "C-can I call you Ran-chan?"

Kirino looked at him and smile, "Nope." Shindou was very surprised and looked at him with a shocked look. Then Kirino gave a grin and said, "Kidding. You can call me Ran-chan."

Shindou couldn't help but smile at this. Kirino looked at him and said, "By the way, I have to tell you one thing. I am a…" but before Kirino could finish Kirino's mother told them that they were there and that they needed to leave now.

Shindou jumped out and started walking towards the school but before he make it in he turned around and told Kirino, "I hope to see you later." Then he blushed, turned around and quickly went inside.

Kirino just stood there in surprised. "Didn't know he could yell." He joked.

"Come on Ranmaru. I will help you find the way." His mother said reaching for Kirino's hand.

"Thanks, Mama." They went in to get Kirino ready for the first day of school.

In Shindou's classroom everyone was doing their normal routine which was the preparations for class. Like always Shindou stayed far away from everyone. When the preparation where almost done the teacher came to the front of the room and said, "Today class we will be getting a new student. So I hope you all get along with them."

"OK." Everyone said in unison.

Right when they finished getting ready the door knocked and another teacher came in telling their teacher that the new student had arrived. "OK class. They are here. Please come in." She told the new student.

The student walked in and to Shindou's shock it was Kirino. He was really happy to see his new friend and was actually looked forward to having Kirino in his class. "Hi! I am Kirino Ranmaru. Nice to meet you."

"New to meet you little miss." The teacher said.

For some reason Kirino got mad. "Sorry teacher but I am not a 'little miss' I am a boy." He said shocking everyone including Shindou. He was so shock he accidently stood straight up and dropped his mouth. Kirino saw him and said, "Shin-chan! You're here too? Yay!" He said looked really happy.

Shindou got really embarrassed and sat back down and put his head down. The teacher was still in shock. "I am so sorry for the confusion." She said to Kirino.

"It is ok. Lot of people do it." He looked a Shindou. "looks like Shin-chan's thought I was girl too." Kirino said not really thinking about Shindou. Shindou got every redder and seriously thought about leaving the class.

"Do you know Takuto?" The teacher asked.

"We just meet but I guess I know him now." Kirino said with a smile.

"Well then how about you sit next to him." The teacher said also with a smile.

"OK!" Kirino said heading straight to the empty seat by Shindou. Once there he whispered to Shindou. "So you did think I was a girl?"

Shindou was really embarrassed, "I am so sorry." He said sounding like he was about to cry again.

"Don't worry. That happens all the time. It doesn't bother me anymore. Ok?" He said trying to cheer up his new friend.

Shindou lifted his head revealing a teary eyed face. "Is it really alright?" Kirino gave him a gentle smile and nodded. This caused Shindou to smile too.

"Well then I look forward to having you in class, Ran-chan." he said still smiling.

"Glad you were my first friend. Shin-chan." Then they both laughed a little.

Shindou looked at him and said, "Glad you're my first friend too."

Kirino was surprised by this but because class was about to start he let Shindou last sentence go. After all, now they both had a new friend.


	2. Chapter 2: Past, part 2

All throughout class Shindou and Kirino, mostly Kirino, would start in a whispered conversation. However once they started Shindou would often end it very quickly to make sure they didn't get in trouble. In the mean time many of the students watched Kirino out of curiosity. They were interested in this new outgoing and friendly guy. True they were shocked to hear he was a boy but that really didn't matter much to them.

Because of their curiosity most of the student started whispering to each other of activities they could do with Kirino. Over time the teacher realized what was going on and was a little annoyed but she knew that the students were just excited for the new arrival she let it go for that day. In fact she even stopped the class and allowed the children to talk to Kirino to find out more about him. Most of the student were very excited and practically rushed over to Kirino to start asking questions. Even Kirino was excited but he was also a bit stunned but the sudden outburst of Questions. However Shindou was not comfortable at all. In the rush he found his way out of the crowd and went to set down by himself.

"Kirino what kind of games do you play?" One male student asked.

"What is you favorite color?" One female student asked.

"What was your old home like?" Another male student asked.

"Do you have any pets?" Another female student asked.

These questions just kept coming and Kirino was happy to answer all of them. In all the excitement Shindou just watched from a distance. He wanted to join, he wanted to know more about Kirino too, but he just couldn't bring himself to go over.

"I want to go over too." Shindou told himself. He really wanted to join but even if he wanted to he couldn't. Eventually he go so upset at himself that he began to cry again. "Why can't I bring myself to go to him?" He said crying to himself.

While Kirino was answering questions he would often look over at Shindou, hoping he would come over too. "I hope he comes over too." He thought to himself. Then during one of the times he looked over he saw Shindou crying and grow worried. He wanted to get up and go to his new friend but he was surrounded and couldn't really find a nice way of getting out.

Because of this he would just watch his new friend cry. He hated to watch that but he really couldn't get out. After awhile a student saw that Kirino was staring at Shindou. This student was not happy about this and blurted out, "Don't worry about him."

Kirino was stunned and turned to this student. "Why?" He said shocked. "He looks lonely."

"Don't worry. That is crybaby Takuto." The kid said.

"I know. I meet him this morning." Kirino said not really knowing if this kid heard him say they meet already.

"I know, but he is a loner. A crybaby that cries all the time. Not only that he is always bullied by big kids. Scary kids too. If you don't want to be bullied too don't be friends with him." The student whispered bluntly to make sure the teacher didn't hear.

Kirino just looked at him in disbelieve of what this kid, Shindou's classmate, said. After the kid finished the other students agreed. The all whispered the same thing. They tried to make sure the teacher didn't here. Kirino was not happy by this.

Neither was Shindou who could hear them. He was crying more and more with each word. He knew his classmates didn't like him but to this extent. He couldn't believe it. He was very sad to hear their feelings and thoughts and just wanted to disappear.

Then out of nowhere one student said, "Truthfully he is not worth being friends with."

Shindou finally had enough. He jumped out of his set and ran out of the classroom. The teacher was surprised and chased him out of the room. She stopped at the door because she couldn't leave the students by themselves, but one student also jumped up and ran out of the room. It was Kirino who was very mad at the class and mad at himself for not saying anything against the class.

He followed Shindou as far as he could but shortly after he lost him. He looked all around. "SHIN-CHAN?! SHIN-CHAN?!" He called out trying to find him.

After many minutes he realized he didn't know where he was. This was his first day and already he is lost. He was also becoming scared. "Shin-chan." She said a bit quieter because he was scared and tired. He ended up stopping in his tracks and he began crying. "Shin-chan, where are you." He said with huge tears in his eye. He tried to wipe them away but they continued to fall. "Please come out. Shin-chan" He said very scared now.

He looked around and finally began walking again. It was reluctant but he was moving forward. He continued to cry and wipe his tears that never stopped. After awhile he looked around and after he thought he was forever lost he yelled out as loud as he could, "SHINDOU COME OUT! PLEASE!" He dropped to the ground and started crying hard.

In his cries he hear a voice. "Ran-chan? Is that you?"

Kirino looked up and saw a figure in the distance. He quickly got up and ran to this unknown person. Once close enough he saw Shindou. "SHIN-CHAN!" He yelled out in excitement. He ran up to him and hugged him tight. "I was so scared." He said weeping in his friend's shirt.

"Sorry Ran-chan." Shindou said in a somewhat weak voice.

Kirino loosened his grip and looked up and saw that Shindou's eyes were really red. He has been crying all this time. "I am so sorry I didn't say anything to those meanies." Kirino said looking down. Not really wanting to look Shindou in the eyes.

"It's ok Ran-chan. I am happy you came to me." Shindou sounding like he was about to cry again.

"Of course. We are friends. Right?" Kirino said still crying.

Shindou let go of Kirino to wipe away his tears. "Right. We are friends."

Kirino was so happy by this he went and hugged Shindou again. "I am so happy."

Shindou hugged back and they stayed like that for many minutes. Crying but not from sadness anymore but for joy.

"Wait. Not just friends." Kirino said causing Shindou to get curious. "Best friends." Kirino finished.

Shindou smiled brightly and said, "Right. Best friends."

"I promise to be best friends with you forever." Kirino said putting out his pinky.

Shindou was surprised but happy. "I promise too." He locking their pinkies together to make a pinky promise.

After they finished crying and were able to rest a while Shindou lead the way back to the classroom. But when they made it back, they were surprised to see that everyone was crying. The teacher was frantically trying to calm them down but she was not able to. She looked over at the two and said, "Thank goodness your back. I was so worried about you two. Are you alright?" She said over all the crying.

Suddenly all the Student looked at Shindou and Kirino and ran over to them. "I am sorry." The all said not in unison but it was close. They were crying so much that most of their words didn't come out clearly.

"I'm sorry for saying those mean things." One of the student said crying out loud.

Everyone agreed and continued to apologize until Shindou and Kirino started laughing from disbelieve. Here were the students that said mean things about Shindou being a crybaby, crying louder than even Shindou could do.

That day ended with everyone having red eyes and feeling very tired. However the next day will prove to be a better day for Shindou and Kirino. Kirino said he would show Shindou how to play the sport soccer.


	3. Chapter 3: Past, part 3

It is early the next morning. There was no school but Shindou and Kirino made plans to meet up so Kirino could teach him how to play soccer. Shindou has never played this sport before, or any sport really. He was one to study or practice the piano like he was suppose to. So when he thought of learning a sport he was excited. The only this thing that worried him was if he would be able to learn it.

He left and finally made it to the park, their meeting place, but Kirino was not there yet. Shindou's mother decided to sit and read a book while Shindou went to play, waiting for his new friend to come. Shindou played in the sandbox like he would normally do during recess at school. However after a long time Kirino never showed up. Shindou began to worry.

"Where is he?" He began to sobbed. "He promised he be here." Shindou was really sad. His tears began to fall. He stopped playing and started rubbing his eyes to try and wipe away the tears.

"Don't cry." A familiar voice said from behind him.

Shindou recognized the voice. He gained a huge smile, got straight up, turned around and said, "Kirino." But his smile quickly disappeared when he saw his best friends face.

Kirino has a red mark on his face and a few scratches. His clothes where dirty and his twin tails where undone. "Sorry for being late." He said laughing. "I ran into trouble."

Shindou became frantic. "What happened? Are you ok?" He began to cry again.

""I'm fine." Kirino said still smiling. "Some bullies just got me a little."

Shindou began to cry. "Are you ok? Where's your mama or papa?"

"Mama dropped me off. The bullies got me after she left." Kirino explained.

"Why?" Shindou wondered.

Kirino got really sad and looked down. "Sorry. They took my soccer ball." Then he looked up at Shindou and said, "I guess we can't play soccer." Kirino obviously looked like he was about to cry but he was trying to hold it in.

Shindou saw his tears and said, "Its ok. Saw me at recess at school. Ok?"

Kirino was surprised but he was able to smile back and nodded his head. He tears finally fell from his face but he quickly wiped them away. "Let go play." He said grabbing onto Shindou's arm, pulling him to the sandbox.

Shindou was very upset that he couldn't learn the sport soccer, but he was happy that Kirino still wanted to play and teach him. However he also worried about Kirino's bullies. He was new to the town so he couldn't have bullies yet. Could he? Shindou wanted to think that is was just some random people being mean but something told him this was wrong.

After many hours of playing they both got tired and hungry. But then they heard something that made them drool. They heard the song to the ice cream truck. They both loved ice cream and wanted to have some immediately. Shindou was able to run to his mom and ask her to get some for him but Kirino was not so lucky. He watched Shindou run to his mom and wished his mom was there so he could get some too. He got sad and began to play by himself.

Shindou was so happy about getting ice cream he didn't think about Kirino not having his mom to buy him any. He watched Kirino by himself and wished to help him. He looked up at his mom and said with puppy dog eyes. "Mama, can Ran-chan get ice cream too?"

Shindou's mother looked over at the sad little boy and smiled. "Sure."

Shindou was so happy. He wasted no time in running over to Kirino, "Ran-chan, come on. Mama says she'll get ice cream for you too."

Kirino went bright eyed. "Really?" Shindou just nodded with his big smile. Once they make it back to Shindou's mom Kirino looked at her with his big blue eyes and said, "Thank you so much."

Shindou's mom smiled and said, "Not a problem."

Then they all went over and got ice cream. Shindou got strawberry and Kirino got chocolate. When they were done eating they just sat and talked. Since Kirino couldn't show Shindou how to play soccer he thought he could tell him about it instead. Shindou was really into it and he got more excited with each minute. When Kirino was done explaining what he knew Shindou was beyond excited and couldn't wait for school.

"Ran-chan, soccer sounds so amazing." Shindou said excitedly.

"It is. And this time I really promise I will show you how to play at school." Kirino put out his pinky and Shindou and him did the pinky swear again.

Soon after Kirino heard his mother calling for him. "Ranmaru!" He looked in her direction and she running to him. "I am so sorry I am late." She said to him.

"It's ok mama." Kirino said smiling.

Kirino mom looked at Shindou and said, "I hope you two had fun." Shindou got a little shy. He blushed then he nodded his head a little.

Shindou mother saw her talking to them and got up to join in. "You must be Ran-chan's mother." She said politely.

"Yep. And you must be Shin-chan's mom." Kirino's mom said with a smile. Shindou's mom nodded and left it at that. "Well, it is very nice to meet you but we have to go now." Kirino mom explained.

"I guess you are right. It is getting quite late." Shindou's mother said looking at the sky and her watch.

"Yep and I have an early day tomorrow, so sorry for having to leave too quickly." Kirino's mom apologized.

"It is alright." Shindou's mom said with a smile. "At least the boys had fun."

Shindou and Kirino's mothers looked at them talking while having big smiles on their faces. They loved seeing there children having fun and wished they could let them continue but they knew it had to end for the day so Kirino's mom called out to Kirino saying they had to leave and Kirino ran over.

They began to walk away but after a few stepped Kirino turned around and said, "See you at school!"

Shindou smiled at him and waved good-bye. Kirino waved back and ran too caught up to him mother. Then Shindou and his mother left.

Shindou's mom looked at Shindou in the rearview mirror and saw him still smiling. "You must have had fun." She said smiling.

"I did!" He said with a huge smile. "And I can't wait for school."

"Why is that?" Shindou's mom asked.

"Because Kirino said he would saw me how to play soccer."

Shindou mom last the smile for a moment and looked at Shindou. "Soccer? But you never play a sport."

"I know but it sounds fun, so I would like to try it." Shindou said still smiling.

Shindou's mom was very surprised that her son, who rarely interacted with people, wanting to play a sport. However she was also very happy that Shindou finally wanted to take a step forward. "Well then I hope all goes well." She said with her smile again.

"I know it will." Shindou replied confidently. Then they stayed silent for the rest of the ride.

Once home Shindou got dinner then went straight to bed but he had a hard time sleeping. He was too excited for school the next day. Overtime, however, he fell asleep smiling.


End file.
